


The Start Of Something Memorable

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chats, M/M, Meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: It's October 19th 2009 and Dan is finally meeting Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble I wrote for the 7th Phanniversary. I hope everyone had a great day celebrating the last seven years!

P: Hey, Dan! 

D: hey phil! How are you? How’s your day been?

P: not too bad. Wbu?

D: shit like usual. Missed you today

P: aww, I missed you too bear

D: I wish I was there with you I really need a hug  

P: soon bear soon

Dan stopped typing for a moment and let out a large sigh. He hated being the other end of the country from Phil. He couldn’t wait for October nineteenth now. Finally he was going to meet the guy he’d been thinking about for months; finally, he’d actually be able to touch and hold him. 

P: dan? =/ 

D: sorry I drifted off for a moment

P: what were you thinking abt?

D: you! I can’t wait for October 19th now I just want to see you in the flesh not just a bunch of pixels on a screen

P: just hold on in there bby it’s not all that long now

D: feels like a lifetime… 

P: it’ll go quickly enough dan 

D: I hope so phil

The conversation carried on in much the same vain, leaving Phil worried about how down Dan had been. 

D: phil? 

P: dan :D 

P: how you feeling today?

D: excited! 

P: why? What happened?

D: my train ticket arrived in the post! 

P: did it? Oh my god that’s brilliant

D: a few more days phil… 

Phil smiled massively, he liked it when Dan was happy. 

D: my taxi to the station is due any minute phil I’m so nervous and excited now! 

P: so am I bear! I can’t wait for you to be here 

D: oh! There’s my taxi I’ll text you in a bit

The train journey was pretty uneventful. Dan sat with his head leant against the window, his eyes not really focused on anything in particular, other than the music blasting through his earbuds. After each station he text Phil letting him know he was getting ever closer to Manchester. 

Once Dan had text to say he’d just pulled out of Stoke-On-Trent, Phil ordered a taxi that would take him to the city centre to Manchester Piccadilly railway station so he could meet Dan from the train. On route, Phil felt like his stomach had been overtaken with a family of butterflies, such were his nerves. 

Dan meanwhile had started to feel sick on and off himself. Worry started to set in, and questions flooded his mind. What if Phil didn’t like him in real life? What if he said the wrong thing and fucked it all up? What if this had been some kind of prank, and Phil wasn’t really there waiting for him like he promised? 

Finally the announcement came over the tannoy that they would be arriving at Manchester Piccadilly in five minutes time. Dan text Phil to let him. 

D: hey! I’m 5 mins away :D

P: I’ve just arrived just looking at the board to see which platform you’re coming in on heading that way now! 

P: see you in a minute dan! 

Finally the train pulled in on platform, Dan hurriedly looked through the window to see if he could spot Phil. There he was stood nervously looking up and down the length of the train waiting for the commuters to spill out. Dan smiled and quickly strode to the door. As soon as it had hissed open, Dan leapt from the train. 

“Phil! Here!” Dan said as loudly as he could. 

Phil turned his head in the direction of the voice he knew only too well, his face wreathed in smiles. Not caring about the other people on the platform, they moved toward each other like they were the only people in the world. For a moment the rest of the world slipped away as they headed toward each other.

“Oh, Dan, my beautiful Dan,” Phil cried emotionally. 

Dan closed the gap between them, and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil’s waist and buried his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and began to sob. He’d taken a chance, and so far it had paid off, he could only hope the next few days would be the start of something memorable...


End file.
